


Legend Has Two Hands

by AideStar



Series: Have a Nice Gay [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Affection, F/M, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Marriage, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, not only have I made everyone gay I've made them all MARRIED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: Marin bit her lip to hide a smile and Ravio looked as if he were about to laugh. Legend somehow became even redder, raising his hands to hide his face. As if on cue, Ravio swung his legs over Legend’s lap while Marin leaned in closer, and both placed a kiss on each of Legend’s cheeks.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Maviolink
Series: Have a Nice Gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766827
Comments: 18
Kudos: 454





	Legend Has Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy welcome to the second super self indulgent fic in the LGBT LU series. The discord loves Ravioli and Maviolink and who am I to deny them more fics ;) this is absolute fluff and it's 100% for fun so I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment or kudos if you do :D

“Psst, Wild.”

Wild’s eyes blinked open slowly to see Legend standing over him, a nervous frown on his face. Wild sat up quickly, preparing himself for a fight before Legend’s hands were on his shoulders, hushing him. The rest of camp was asleep, and Wild slowly realized Legend had woken him up for second watch. Wild sighed as Legend stepped back, but the look on the older hero’s face was still odd.

“What’s wrong?” Wild whispered, glancing at the sleeping form of Twilight at his side. Legend looked too before motioning for Wild to follow him.

They walked quietly away from camp, Legend shooting cautious looks around until they were far enough that the fire wasn’t visible. Legend stopped for a moment, staring at the ground before sighing in exasperation and beginning to pace. Wild opened his mouth to ask again but Legend stretched out a hand to stop him.

“I’ll talk, just,” Legend huffed, and when he looked up Wild noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. “We’re in my Hyrule, and we’re on the way to my house... I shouldn’t be this worked up about it, but I know you understand.”

Legend met Wild’s eyes and realization dawned on the younger hero, his eyes widening as Legend quickly looked away.

“You have a partner?” Wild whispered, and Legend groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Yes, I have a partner, I--” Legend cut himself off with a huff and Wild’s eyes widened as he connected the dots.

“It’s a guy?” Wild asked, and Legend nodded.

“It’s not just that, though…” Legend sighed, dropping his arms in defeat.

\---

Even though Legend had shared his secret with Wild it still didn’t ease his anxiety as the group approached his house. He had no idea how, but _somehow_ Ravio always knew when he was coming; like some creepy sixth sense or something, and Legend dreaded whatever awaited him beyond the door. He couldn’t exactly tell the others to wait outside while he dealt with his rowdy boyfriend, but he worried he’d be even more embarrassed by what could happen if he didn’t warn them first. Legend sighed as he reached the door, turning back to the group as they approached. Wild gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up from the back and it was almost enough to quell the nervous energy bouncing in his chest.

“Alright, you’ve all met Ravio before, so you know how much of a--” Legend began, only for the door to fly open behind him and two oversized purple sleeves to wrap around his shoulders.

“Mr. Hero, you’ve returned!” Ravio shouted in his ear, and Legend felt himself blush furiously in response to the display of affection. He had a perfect view of his friend’s faces as they watched Ravio practically drag him inside, looks ranging from amused to surprised. “I missed you sooo much, you’ll have to tell me all about your adventure-- Oh, I’ll go start some hot cocoa, don’t go anywhere!” Ravio announced before bolting from the room.

Legend huffed and straightened his tunic only to be barrelled into yet again, this time by a woman with long red hair with a flower in it and a huge grin on her face. The group held back laughter as Legend turned even redder, this time returning the hug with hesitant motions.

“Link, I’ve missed you so much!” the woman grinned, placing a kiss on Legend’s cheek. “Please tell me you’ll be staying for a while, I hate when you’re away on adventures, I just worry all the time.”

“Guys, this is Marin.” Legend introduced stiffly, her arms still wrapped around his neck. She waved at them with a small smile before stepping back, a slight blush on her cheeks.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Marin greeted, shooting a pout at Legend as he sidestepped away.

The group settled in the crowded living area, sitting on the couch and chairs and floor as Marin carried a conversation with the group. She sat pressed against Legend’s side, one hand on his knee, and it was pretty clear by the way she spoke of him that they were in a relationship.

“Link saved my world a few years ago and I’ve been living here with Ravio while he’s been away.” Marin explained as Legend attempted to disappear into the couch.

“Wow, Legend, it’s pretty nice of you to offer your place to Marin and Ravio,” Warriors teased, snickering at the glare Legend shot his way.

“Who knew Legend was so kind,” Wind joined in, and Wild covered his face with his hands.

“Oh yes, Link is the sweetest.” Ravio cheered as he entered the room, a tray of steaming mugs in his hands. He set the tray on the table and sat on Legend’s other side, throwing an arm over his shoulders. Legend looked like he was about to pass out from embarrassment.

“So, how’ve you two been doing since we were last here?” Time asked casually, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“As well as can be expected without our hero here to protect us,” Ravio replied with a dramatic sigh, giggling when Legend elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ravio and I don’t always get along,” Marin explained, huffing as Ravio poked her cheek over Legend’s shoulders. “Link rounds out our trio and without him things just aren’t the same.”

“You two are the worst, I swear.” Legend grumbled, and Ravio and Marin exchanged a pleased grin. “You’re just upset because I’m not here to play pranks on.”

“Are you and Ravio married?” Wind asked Marin suddenly, and her eyebrows raised in surprise.

The group took notice of the matching rings on Ravio and Marin’s fingers, simple silver bands shining in the light. However, instead of answering, Marin bit her lip to hide a smile and Ravio looked as if he were about to laugh. Legend somehow became even redder, raising his hands to hide his face. As if on cue, Ravio swung his legs over Legend’s lap while Marin leaned in closer, and both placed a kiss on each of Legend’s cheeks.

“Ugh, FINE!” Legend groaned, dropping his hands as the two pulled away, giggling. “It’s impossible to have any kind of privacy with both of them around, so I’ll just come out and say it. I’m married to both of these idiots. Neither of them are from Hyrule, so it’s the only way they could immigrate--”

“Aw, darling, don’t be that way.” Ravio hugged Legend against his chest with a smirk. “You know you love us.”

“Wait, since when are you allowed to marry two people?” Warriors asked incredulously, ignoring the pointed glares from Legend, Four, and Time. “What, I’m just curious!”

“There’s nothing prohibiting it here,” Legend grumbled from his place sandwiched between Marin and Ravio. He actually looked pretty comfortable if his relaxed shoulders were anything to go by.

“So not all the rings on your hands are magic, then?” Hyrule asked, and Marin shook her head.

“Oh no, the rings are enchanted,” Marin said, and Legend’s eyebrows raised. “They let us know how Link is doing and where he is! They only work when he’s in our time though--”

“They what!?” Legend shouted, and Ravio held him tighter with a laugh as he tried to escape.

“Link gave us both protection rings, and since he loves his enchanted jewelry we figured we’d give his rings a little something too, since he’s always running off on adventures and all.” Ravio chuckled as Legend pushed at him.

“No wonder you two always seem to know how to sneak up on me,” Legend groaned, but didn’t protest as Marin pressed a kiss against his temple.

The next few hours were spent in pleasant conversation, Wild helping Ravio with dinner and Legend relaxing more and more as the night went on. They’d never seen him so calm, even as he continued to tease and joke he wore a soft smile on his face. He had stopped pushing away the affection Ravio and Marin piled on him, and when he thought no one was watching Legend would hug and kiss his partners back, relaxing into their embrace. No one was surprised when the three said goodnight early and headed upstairs, and no one commented when Legend shared a hug with his partners as they left the next morning, wiping tears from his eyes.


End file.
